


Favourite Worst Nightmare // Mattlex

by Tlspenthusiast



Category: Arctic Monkeys, MATTLEX
Genre: Alex and matt see a horror movie, M/M, but matt gets scared, this is pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlspenthusiast/pseuds/Tlspenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes Alex to see a horror movie, but Matt gets a bit scared...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Worst Nightmare // Mattlex

**Author's Note:**

> Heyheyhey!! I got the prompt from my friendo Zach !!

"Please, Matt, can we go see that for my birthday?" Alex asked, tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve. He was reffering to the commercial for a horror movie that was to come out the day of his birthday. He looked up at Matt with his puppydog eyes, trying to win him over. He knew Matt wasn't too fond of horror movies, but he was really wanting to see it.

Matt looked down at Alex, who was laying on the couch with his head in Matt's lap. He sighed, twirling his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. He knew he would be utterly terrified; the commercial had displayed a bunch of gore and jump-scares and screaming, but he wanted to make Alex happy. Plus, it was for his birthday. 

"Of course, Al. Anythin' for your birthday," Matt decided a moment later, mentally preparing himself for what he was in for the next day.

~~~

Matt sighed, following Alex out the house. He was already shaking, dreading the site of flying insides and the sound of blood-curdling screams and manic laughter. Who enjoyed that stuff? Apparently, Alex did. He shook his head at the thought.

 

Arriving at the theater, Matt was visibly shaking. "You alright, Matt?" Alex asked, concerned for his boyfriend. "Uh, Al, you sure ya wanna see this? D'ya wanna just go see the new Ghostbusters or summat?" Matt asked warily. Alex laughed. "No, we're seeing this! C'mon Matt, don't be a scaredy cat!" Alex teased. Matt just blushed.

The two walked hand-in-hand into the theater, Alex smiling mischievously at an angry middle-aged woman who was staring at them in disgust. Matt steered him toward the snack counter. "Matt!" Alex protested, "We're gonna miss the beginning!" "The movie starts in fifteen minutes, Love, we have time," Matt told him, rubbing his arm.

Alex had to practically drag Matt into the theater. "C'mon, you can do it, Matt, it's only an hour and a half!" "Yeah, an hour and a half of blood and terror," Matt grumbled. "Cheer up, Love, it's my birthday! I wanna be happy on my birthday, and you being happy makes me happy," Alex said quietly as they walked into the theater. "That was fuckin' deep, mate," Matt whispered, laughing. 

As soon as they were sat down, eerie music started to play from the speakers. Alex sat up, excitement gleaming in his eyes. Matt just slid down further into his seat, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

The movie started, and it wasn't that bad in the beginning. Matt lightened up, glad that he wasn't being scared to death by ominous killers on screen. He looked over to Alex, who looked quite bored with the movie. 

But boy, was Matt wrong about the movie being calm.

Less than two minutes later, the movie took a rather dark turn, invloving someone being very graphically stabbed. Matt jumped, his eyes widening. The horror continued as a killer went around town, scaring and killing people. Cliché.

The movie kept getting worse. By the middle of the movie, Matt was seriously considering getting up and leaving. He had his eyes covered slightly, so he couldn't make out what happened, but he heard half the theater gasp and shriek, which sent him into panic mode.

Matt jumped again and buried his head in the crook of Alex's neck. Al seemed to be enjoying this. Matt couldn't fathom how. "Ya alright there, Love?" He whispered, followed by Matt shaking his head. "Aw, it's okay, it should be endin' soon," Alex reassured. 

Matt just buried his head deeper into his boyfriend's shoulder, silently eating his Skittles and jumping at the occasional scream. Alex found the scene rather cute; Matt was always cute when he was scared.

 

Alex nudged Matt when the credits started. "It's over, Matt, you're good," he ran a hand through Matt's hair, soothing him. "It wasn't THAT bad, was it?" Matt looked up at his boyfriend in disbelief. "Excuse you? Al, that was utterly terrifying. I can't believe you like that stuff!" Alex giggled at the remark.

He stood up, taking Matt's hand. "Sorry I made ya watch that, Love," he said as they walked out into the afternoon sunlight. "It's fine, as long as you enjoyed it," Matt responded, and kissed Alex's cheek.


End file.
